


Writing

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder





	Writing

Joel was clack clacking away on his computer screen, brow furrowed, concentrating intently on the words in front of him. He paused only to either rub his head, consult a past script, or take a sip of his coffee. Tonight was the night we was going to get this shit done. Not only done but early. Joel smirked silently to himself until he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

“Whatcha working on Joel?” Ray asked, as he passed his hand over Joel shoulder, he then sat on the older man’s lap, looking at the screen.

“Well I was working on this script…”

“Was? Why the past tense? Did you actually finish it?”

“Was, past tense, because now I have your ass on my lap and I can’t see the goddamn screen Ray,” Ray then shifted his weight so he was sprawled on Joel’s lap side saddle style, he rested his head on Joel’s shoulder, grabbing his arm in front of him and resting it on the keys, Joel then took his other arm, wrapped it around Ray’s back and set it on his keyboard. Ray then grabbed the bottom of Joel’s shirt so he wouldn’t slide out of the older man’s lap.

“Better?” Ray asked as he closed his eyes.

“Much,” Joel said as he kept typing for another hour. When that hour was up, Joel was really feeling Ray’s weight press down on him, and his legs started to lose a some of their feeling. Feeling old and tired, Joel shook the now sleeping boy awake.

“You’re supposed to carry me to bed Joel,” Ray said with a yawn, “Did you finish the script?”

Joel laughed and said “I couldn’t concentrate with your sleepy ass baby face on my chest. I swear to God Ray, you totally drooled on me.” Joel reached for Ray’s hand as they walked over to the bedroom.

 

And this, was as domestic as they got.


End file.
